The Wall
The Wall (ザ・ウォール, Za Wōru) is a block hissatsu technique. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"This giant wall is created through the power of the earth."'' Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven'' It is first used in the first season of Inazuma Eleven by Kabeyama Heigorou during the match against Sengoku Igajima. It was also used again to stop Gouenji Shuuya's normal shot in the selection match. In the manga, Kabeyama learnt this hissatsu earlier than he did in the anime. He used it for the first time in a challenge against Gouenji, whose condition was that he would only stay in the team if Kabeyama managed to stop at least one of ten shots. He failed to stop the first nine shots, but after regaining his courage, he managed to learn this technique and successfully stopped Gouenji's tenth shot, convincing him to stay in the team. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kabeyama used this hissatsu, called it the complete evolved form of the Wall, during the second half of the match between Raimon and Zero. Kabeyama successfully stopped Kibayama Douzan and passed the ball to Kazemaru Ichirouta. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Kabeyama used The Wall in the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb. He tried to stop the opposing team from advancing further, but it was easily passed by kicking the ball over him. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' During the match between Minodouzan and Inakuni Raimon, Iwato Takashi mastered The Wall after some special training assigned by Zhao Jinyun. He used it when the members of Minodouzan started to attack in their formation and stopped Ugou Sarukichi from shooting. After that, he launched the counterattack from Inakuni Raimon that led to the first goal. Iwato Takashi used it again during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Eisei Gakuen. He clashed with Kira Hiroto and his Zigzag Strike. However, Kira kicked the ball high up, over The Wall, and jumped over it himself. Kira then proceeded to score the 4-4 for Eisei Gakuen. Iwato used it later again against Kira Hiroto's The Explosion. The two techniques clashed, but The Explosion got through. However, Umihara Norika managed to stop the shot with ther Mermaid Veil. Iwato also used it against the combination technique of Kira Hiroto and Kiyama Tatsuya, Cosmic Blaster. The shot pulverized The Wall, but by the combined effort of Norika, Asuto and Kozoumaru, they managed to stop the shot with Mermaid Veil. Iwato used the technique again in the final match of the Football Frontier. He tried to stop Nosaka Yuuma's King's Lance, but the shot easily broke through the technique, going to Inakuni Raimon's goal, ultimately breaking through Norika's Mermaid Veil and scoring the equalizing 2-2 for Outei Tsukinomiya. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Iwato used the technique during the fourth match of the Football Frontier International against Arab no Hinotori Gundan. He successfully stopped Andreas Bebo from getting near Inazuma Japan's goal. Usage The user raises a rock wall behind them, causing the opponent to fall over and lose the ball, which rolls to the user. Obtainment ''Inazuma Eleven'' The Wall can be bought for 700 Nekketsu points. Gallery Cosmic Blaster destroying The Wall.png|The Wall broken through by Cosmic Blaster. The Wall Manga.png|The Wall in the manga. TheTower-tHE-WallTCG1.png|The Tower and The Wall in the TCG. IGS-05-032.png|IGS-05-032. EPD-01-015.png|EPD-01-015. EP-06-041.png|EP-06-041. Slideshow Anime The Wall 1.png The Wall 2.png The Wall 3.png The Wall 4.png The Wall 5.png The Wall 6.png Video Anime Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *When it is combined with God Hand, it becomes Rock Wall Dam. *It has an evolution called "The Mountain". de:Die Mauer Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Shoot blocks Category:The Wall hissatsu